Tutoring Gone Right
by Legalesa1
Summary: Hermione is stuck tutoring Draco. What will happen?


This was horrible out of everyone I could have tutored I was stuck with Draco Malfoy. I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to be a tutor; I only did it because I thought maybe I would be paired with someone I knew. But nope of course Professor Snape had to pair me with Malfoy. It was seven o'clock and tutoring should have already started. Great not only am I wasting my time, but also I have to wait for precious boy Malfoy, ugh. I've been in the library for over two hours, mostly because I had to finish up my homework. Thankfully I finished everything, just as I was about to finish my Ancient runes essay I saw a streak of platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Granger, Quidditch ran a bit later then expected," Draco, mutter quickly as he grabbed his books.

"Oh it's alright, just um tell me ahead of time next week, I replied, shocked by his sincerity.

"Alright, so I believe that since we are going to spend more time together, I think we should just address one another by our first names. How does that sound," he asked, his grey eyes shinning.

"Um, that sounds like a good idea," I muttered meekly.

"Excellent. I guess we should get started," he replied, with pride.

"So where exactly are your biggest struggles," I asked, looking up at him slightly.

"Well um," He paused before continuing.

"There is this girl who is so beautiful and I find it difficult to concentrate with her around," He rattled off.

"Wait, wait. You're failing Potions because of a girl," I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Um, yes. Weren't you listening," He shot back.

"Of course I was."

But to be honest I wasn't really listening that much at all. The only reason I acted as if I hated Draco so much is the fact that I'm confused of how I feel about him. I mean he is Pureblood and hasn't let anyone forget that fact. All the years of torment he has caused me have been affecting me over these past few years. I must have been talking out loud because once I finally grasped my thoughts, Draco looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me that what I was doing was hurting you," he asked choking up slightly.

"Because, I always thought you hated me because of what I am," I replied, as a tear ran down my face.

"I don't care. I never really did," he confessed, leaning over the table to wipe the tear from my cheek.

I lost my breath, something about his hand on my cheek made me feel safe. Oh my gosh what is wrong with me?! I need to pull myself together and get through this tutoring session, keeping my feelings concealed.

"Oh well I'm glad that's all cleared up now. We should probably get started," I announced, recomposing myself.

Draco didn't say anything, he just simply nodded and listened to me explain the previous lessons. As he worked something caused my heart to race. Ugh how can he do this to me all of a sudden? For the longest time he hated me and now he is acting all concerned, I know it just can't be true. Glancing up at the clock I noticed it's already nine thirty and the library will be closed soon.

"Um, I think that is enough for today," I muttered, as I start putting my books in my bag.

"But I haven't finished," replied Draco.

"But the library is about to close soon Draco," I respond slightly annoyed.

"Fine lets finish up the corridors or something, I can't be failing," he argued as he grabbed his things.

My heart skipped a beat when he suggested this. I mean, anyone passing by could see us, that couldn't possibly end well. If Harry or Ron saw the both of us together they would be fuming. But I decided to leave these worries at rest, despite how much Draco and I didn't get along we would both be in grave trouble if this tutoring session wasn't successful. Without saying anything I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the library, Draco not far behind me.

We ended up in the corridor by the Great Hall and I didn't bother to object, besides I was quite tired by now. I watched silently as Draco looked back and forth from his textbook to his parchment and his quill scribbing back and forth vigorously.

"You need to relax," I told him.

"Well I really can't really relax at all at the moment," he replied with a growl.

"You're going to break your quill," I responded, as I watched his grip tighten.

"Why do you always have to be a-"

Snap.

"I told you," I muttered, as I pulled out an extra quill I had.

"I would like this back," I replied as I handed it to Draco,

He silently took it and continued with his work. I looked over his essay once he finished and made a few edits and I handed it back to him. He is very talented when it comes to writing essays even when they are only over something as simplistic as moonstone. Yet something about his writing makes the subject fresh to me.

"I didn't make any errors, you just wrote all over my essay," Draco grumbled,

"Look closer," I replied with a smirk.

I watched as he reread the entire essay. His eyes grew wide and a smile played at his lips.

"Well why didn't you so?"


End file.
